


Attention Whore

by Miss_Prince



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Prince/pseuds/Miss_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahlia feels Iris isn't paying enough attention to her, and sets out to rectify that. Iris gives her more than she bargained for. Porn, porn, porn, written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Whore

Iris tugged at her dress a bit nervously. "Is this really okay?" she asked as they made their way up the walk toward a large, handsome house from which emanated a great deal of raucous laughter and loud, bass-heavy music. Iris eyed the place dubiously.

"Tch," Dahlia replied with a toss of her hair. "It'll be fine. Stop worrying so much." Dahlia was aglow with anticipation. She had been looking forward to this occasion, the illicit thrill of going out somewhere crowded with her sister on her arm, exchanging subtle looks and touches, flirting and maybe dancing together in front of a hundred eyes, with no one ever realizing just how intimate they were. Or perhaps someone would. What was the fun in it if there wasn't a little danger to spice things up?

Iris, on the other hand, was still hanging back. She'd never been to a college party, or anything even remotely like it, and she was more than a little out of her depth.

Dahlia stopped and turned to face her sister. She leaned in close, placing a hand on Iris's cheek. "It'll be fine," she repeated. "Fun, even. Now come on." She took her sister's hand, and Iris allowed herself to be led to the front door.

The door was opened by a laughing, red-faced young idiot who was already quite drunk, and Dahlia elbowed past him harshly, with little concern for maintaining her demure façade, as she was quite sure he wouldn't remember a damn thing in the morning. She surveyed the crowd, reassured to note that not everyone was so far gone, as that would suck all the joy out of the evening. She searched through the ground floor of the house and found a relatively quiet spot to deposit Iris. "Stay here," she commanded. "I'll get us something to drink." She whirled and slipped away between two other partygoers before her sister could voice the protest Dahlia knew was coming.

Iris stood helplessly for a moment, feeling very lost, before settling down on an unused couch in an attempt to make herself less conspicuous. She hadn't liked this idea from the beginning, but Dahlia made it very hard to say no to her, and for Iris, who had a long history of acquiescing to her sister, it was doubly so. But it did make her heart flutter to see Dahlia so excited about something, so she didn't really mind. She just really hoped her sister would come back quickly.

"Is this seat taken?"

Iris looked up to see a clean-cut, reasonably sober young man with a kind smile on his face. He gestured to the empty spot on the couch next to her. "N-no," she replied. "Please, sit down."

The man did so, settling a respectable distance away, for which Iris was thankful. "I don't think I've seen you around the campus."

"Oh, I'm not a student," Iris replied, feeling even more self-conscious. "I came with my sister."

"Is that so?" The young man didn't seem to mind. "Well, in that case, I should really introduce myself, shouldn't I? I'm David." He extended a hand.

"…Iris," she said finally, and tentatively placed her hand in his.

When Dahlia returned with two tacky red plastic cups full of something cheap and fruity, she found her sister engaged in animated conversation with a weedy young man she vaguely recalled from some lecture class or other. Her lip twitched in irritation, but she schooled her expression into pleasant and hopefully guileless naivety before approaching the pair.

"Having fun?" she said sweetly, offering Iris her cup.

Iris took it distractedly. "Oh yes. David here is a botany major; we've been discussing flowers…"

"There's a particular variety of violet I've been trying to cultivate…" her companion began, and Dahlia found her sister raptly absorbed in what might be the most incredibly dry discussion she had ever heard. It took a great effort to keep her smile from slipping as she realized Iris ignoring her in favor of a chat with a stranger about _soil consistency_. And when this David person shifted a few inches closer to her sister and Iris did not appear to notice -- or at least did not appear to mind -- Dahlia's eyes narrowed sharply. This was not how this evening was supposed to be going. Dahlia did not like being ignored, and she really didn't like seeing her sister -- _hers_ , in so many ways -- doing nothing to dissuade the advances of a dull, gangly botany student.

But Dahlia was no stranger to that sort of game, and if Iris was going to let some idiot flirt with her, Dahlia was going to do some flirting of her own. She deserved some attention, and she was going to make sure she got it.

Scanning the room, she found a familiar face: a chemistry student she'd spoken with once or twice, leaning against the wall by himself. Doug, she thought his name was. He was easy on the eyes, academically gifted… and a blithering idiot in the face of feminine charms, as Dahlia had learned most men were. She sauntered toward him, just the right amount of sway in her hips, just the right mix of sweetness and flirtation in her expression.

"Hello," she purred, and he nearly dropped his drink. This was going to be far too easy.

"Hello," probably-Doug replied, doing an admirable job of pulling himself together. He flashed her a grin that was almost suave. "Dahlia, isn't it? I could never forget a flower as pretty as you."

Dahlia suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Like she'd never heard that one before. Instead, she smiled and leaned in a little closer -- just a little, so he wouldn't realize she was doing it on purpose, but he _would_ realize he could see a bit farther down the front of her dress than he could before. Doug's gaze moved downward almost immediately and, since he had a couple of drinks in him already, stayed there. So easy to manipulate. Dahlia did roll her eyes this time; he'd never see it.

She glanced over at Iris. Still absorbed in her conversation, and that damned idiot had moved even closer. Dahlia would have to speed up this little display.

"It's a nice party, isn't it?" she giggled. "I think I may have had a little too much to drink, though!" She hadn't had more than a sip. "I'm a little woozy." She took a step backwards and pretended to stumble, grabbing Doug's hand as though for balance and successfully dragging him forward a couple of steps, just enough to put the two of them in Iris's line of sight. Perfect.

"Whoa," Doug said, "careful there." He put a hand on Dahlia's arm to steady her, and she took the opportunity to lean against him. She could practically hear the gears turning in his alcohol-addled mind, and after a moment he wrapped an arm loosely around her waist. A little feigned vulnerability was the perfect lure; she could snap him up any time she wanted, now. But that wasn't her goal tonight.

Her eyes flicked back to her sister. Iris had stopped talking. Her eyes were fixed on Dahlia. Good. It was about time she got some proper attention. Now to punish her sister a bit for ignoring her.

"Mmm, Doug," she said sweetly, hoping she had the name right, "you're so warm…" Dahlia put her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him through her lashes. He grinned back. His hand came up to cup her cheek, and she tilted her head back, lips in an inviting little pout. Taking the hint, Doug leaned down to kiss her…

"Excuse me," a soft voice interrupted before their lips could so much as brush.

Dahlia smirked and turned toward the sound. Iris was standing now, a serious expression on her face. Their eyes locked.

"I'd like a word with my sister, please," she said, gaze unwavering.

Dahlia turned back to Doug, who was obviously trying to hide his disappointment. "Sorry, Dougie," she cooed, "looks like I'm wanted elsewhere." She dragged one hand down his chest slowly before slipping from his arms to join her sister. "Now, what on earth could you want to talk about?" she asked, sugar-sweet.  
Iris said nothing, but gripped Dahlia's forearm and tugged her toward a back hallway where the partygoers thinned out. Dahlia followed willingly, an insufferably smug smile on her face. Her little scene had worked like a charm.

Iris opened a door and pulled her sister into the room with her, closing the door behind them for privacy. It seemed they had ended up in the master bedroom, thankfully unoccupied.

"Something the matter, Ir-mmph!" Dahlia found herself cut off by her sister's mouth on her own, her body pushed roughly up against the wall next to the door. Aggression from Iris was a very rare thing, and Dahlia accepted the kiss with great satisfaction at having driven her sister to such boldness.

After a long moment, Iris pulled back just slightly, lips tracing over Dahlia's cheek as Iris moved to whisper in her ear. "What were you doing out there, Dahlia?"

Goosebumps spread across Dahlia's skin from the pleasant closeness of their bodies, the warmth of Iris's breath against the shell of her ear. "Well now," she purred, "a girl needs a little attention, and you were so wrapped up in plant-boy, I had to get it somewhere…"

Iris pulled away just enough to be able to look straight into Dahlia's eyes. Seconds stretched as she stood there, silent.

Then she said, "Alright."

She reached to the side and locked the door, and was on her knees before Dahlia could muster any sort of response, pushing the skirt of her sister's dress up over her hips and out of the way. Her fingers hooked into Dahlia's panties and yanked them down impatiently before returning to splay across her hips.

Momentary surprise quickly gave way to a happy sigh when Dahlia felt the heat of her sister's mouth against her sex. Well then! This was a much better sort of attention than anything she had hoped for this night -- prior to leaving the party, at least. She could still faintly hear the bass pounding through the wall, the occasional creak of someone walking through the hallway, and a shiver ran through her at getting away with something like this, people two feet away beyond the wall and they'd _never know_ …

She breathed in sharply as Iris got down to business, lips wrapping around her clit and sucking at just the right tempo, punctuated by expert little flicks of the tongue. Dahlia twined her fingers loosely into her sister's hair, encouraging. Iris brushed her fingers teasingly up and down her sister's thighs before slipping her hands around behind to cup and knead in a way that she knew drove Dahlia crazy, though Dahlia petulantly refused to admit it.

It wasn't long at all before Dahlia's back was arching, her mouth dropping open and breath coming in soft pants as her orgasm washed over her, tingles of pleasure radiating from her core up her spine, down her legs, out to the tips of her fingers and toes.

It wasn't until the pleasant haze faded from her mind and the pleasurable jolts running through her clit crossed the threshold into pain that she realized Iris wasn't stopping.

"H-hey," Dahlia growled, and she tried to push Iris away. But Iris shifted her grip to Dahlia's hips and pressed her firmly against the wall, holding her there with surprising strength. Dahlia squirmed, trying to get away from the uncomfortable suction on her oversensitive clit, but it did her no good.

It wasn't too long, however, before the discomfort eased as her body adjusted, and soon Dahlia was enjoying the attention again, although she still felt a little thrown by her sister's forcefulness. There was still a bit of a sharper edge to the pleasure this time around, and Dahlia rolled her hips as much as Iris's grip would allow, expending a little energy and distracting her body to keep that edge from becoming uncomfortable again.

Iris pulled back at the motion. "Keep still," she said. Her voice was quiet, but it was obviously a command. Her fingers flexed against Dahlia's skin. She paused a moment, and when she seemed satisfied that Dahlia wasn't going to move, she moved closer once more. But instead of returning to Dahlia's clit, she turned to lick a teasing trail up her inner thigh, punctuating it with little bites as she went, teeth nipping, never breaking skin but sending little jolts through Dahlia that made her toes curl. When Iris reached the junction of her thighs, she slowly dragged the tip of her tongue up her sister's slit, dragging a shiver all the way up Dahlia's body as she did. Finally Iris returned her attention to her clit, swirling her tongue experimentally.

Dahlia's hips bucked involuntarily, and Iris immediately pulled back, ignoring Dahlia's frustrated huff. She pressed Dahlia's hips firmly against the wall and looked up, meeting her sister's eyes. She said nothing, but her stern expression and the disapproving slant of her mouth made her abundantly clear. Dahlia tried to stare her down, but Iris was patient and serious, her unspoken command firm. Eventually Dahlia had to look away.

After a beat, Iris continued, this time turning to Dahlia's other thigh, giving it the same attention, mapping out sensitive spots and nipping at them while Dahlia tried not to jump at each touch of teeth. This time, when Iris reached the top of her sister's thigh, she moved outward, kissing up over her hip, then across her belly to just below the navel, and licked and sucked her way downward to nuzzle against neatly trimmed curls.

Dahlia was more than ready for Iris to just get on with it, but she suspected saying so would just make Iris start the whole process over again, so she kept it to herself. Which was very hard to do when Iris moved lower and began to tease her clit with the very tip of her tongue, artfully maintaining just enough pressure to narrow Dahlia's entire world to that bundle of nerve endings. She clenched her hands into fists against the wall to stop herself from just grabbing her sister's head and shoving her face against her.

After a tortuous amount of time, Iris finally moved forward the fraction of an inch it took to bring her tongue into full contact with her sister's clit. The sense of relief Dahlia felt was short lived, however, as Iris took a leisurely pace, lapping and swirling her tongue in a way that was almost as maddening as the lack of contact had been. The urge to shove herself against her sister's mouth was growing stronger by the second, and Dahlia bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself. But it was no use; she couldn't take it anymore, and she pressed forward, desperate for more contact, more motion, more _something_.

Once again Iris pulled back immediately at the motion, and Dahlia was mortified to hear herself whine at the loss of contact. Her body was on fire; her legs were shaking; she ached for release. Iris tilted her head thoughtfully, taking in the sight. Then she reached in and dragged a finger up Dahlia's slit, making her draw in a sharp breath and roll up onto the balls of her feet. Iris contemplated the slickness coating her finger for a moment. "I guess this means you're ready."

Dahlia bit back a retort, eyes fixed on her sister's mouth as she sucked her finger clean. Then Iris took a firm grip of Dahlia's hips again and buried her face between her legs, lapping sloppily with the flat of her tongue, and Dahlia was so close she careened over the edge, hips attempting to buck but held firm by Iris's strong hands. She groaned and bent forward, eyes squeezed shut as she rode out her orgasm, feeling the energy drain from her until it was hard to keep herself upright.

And Iris _still wasn't stopping_.

Dahlia whimpered as the pleasure turned sharp again, the sensation too powerful against her oversensitive clit. Iris was taking a no-nonsense approach this time, sucking in a quick, steady rhythm, hands pulling Dahlia's hips forward to hold her against her mouth. Dahlia squirmed, but Iris's grip was firm, and she couldn't do anything to relieve the feeling, couldn't do anything but rock against her sister's face as sparks flashed behind her eyelids and the tension knotted inside her -- no teasing this time, no pauses to let the knot unwind and draw out the moment, just a brutal, inexorable tide that built and built until it crashed over Dahlia in yet another orgasm. She shuddered against the wall and Iris's mouth, eyes closed, toes curling in the carpet, head thrown back in a gasp. Her knees gave out, and in a haze she felt Iris guide her body downward, mouth finally detaching from her overheated sex, and shifting them both until Dahlia was sprawled in her sister's lap.

For a blissful moment Dahlia lay there, eyes closed, utterly exhausted. Then she felt fingers against her sex and her eyes flew open.

"Iris-!" Dahlia's cry was cut short when Iris's mouth covered hers, kissing deep, lips and tongue demanding, claiming, even as two, no _three_ fingers slid home, filling Dahlia, stretching her open. She grunted and squirmed, senses overloaded. Without breaking the kiss, Iris began to thrust her fingers in and out, shallowly at first, but quickly growing deeper, rougher.

Dahlia was having trouble drawing in enough air. When a few more precious seconds ticked by, her sister's fingers rocking inside her, drawing little grunts and moans that left her even more breathless, and Iris's mouth remained firmly attached to her own, panic bubbled up inside her. She grasped Iris's shoulders, trying to shove her away, but at this point she wasn't nearly strong enough to budge her by force.

Just when everything was beginning to go fuzzy, Iris pulled back. Dahlia gasped in a lungful of air. Immediately Iris was kissing her again, fingers pistoning even harder. Dahlia whimpered into her sister's mouth when Iris moved her thumb to press against her clit, rubbing in time with her thrusts. Breathless, senses screaming, cradled and filled and possessed by her sister, Dahlia fell over the edge for a fourth time, fingers digging into her sister's shoulders as she jerked and shuddered her way through the waves of yet another orgasm.

It was only when the tremors began to fade that Iris released her lips again, and Dahlia sucked in a ragged breath, nearly choking. She was entirely spent. She was dimly aware of Iris retreating, leaving her lying alone on the floor, hazily contemplating the ache between her legs and trying to decide whether she would consider it pleasant. Then Iris returned, and she felt a cool cloth sweep across her forehead, down around to the back of her neck. She tensed when she felt the cloth pressing against the heat between her legs, squirming as Iris paid special attention to the area, cleaning away the most obvious evidence of their escapades. Eventually Iris retreated once more to get rid of the washcloth, then returned, pulling Dahlia into her lap and cuddling her close. Dahlia didn't have the energy to resist, and -- though she'd never admit it -- she didn't really want to.

"Was that enough attention?" Iris murmured. She giggled at Dahlia's groan. "Come on now." Iris stood, hoisting Dahlia with her. Dahlia lurched as the world spun, clutching Iris's shoulders for balance until she managed to get her protesting legs under her. Once she was capable of standing on her own, Iris bent down to pull Dahlia's underwear up and back into place, her hand cupping her sex through the cloth and lingering perhaps a bit longer than necessary.

When she was satisfied that they were both presentable, she unlocked the door and, placing her arm firmly -- almost possessively -- around her sister's waist, guided her back out into the hall.

They returned to find the room much as they'd left it, which unfortunately meant still containing Doug the drunken idiot and David the obnoxious botanist. David stood as they approached. "Hey, there you are," he said. "You okay, Iris? You left so suddenly…" He eyed Dahlia -- who realized she probably looked awful and hoped she didn't look obviously ravished -- with a modicum of suspicion.

Iris smiled apologetically. "My sister seems to have had a little too much to drink," she lied smoothly. "Poor thing brought most of it back up, and I couldn't leave her alone when she was feeling so badly." Iris resumed her former position on the couch. Dahlia stood by her, dimly shocked at discovering her sister's capacity for bald-faced lying, which Dahlia had to this point assumed to be nonexistent. She felt a little stupid standing there, not sure of what to do with herself.

Dahlia saw Iris's eyes turn to steel once more, focused on something over her shoulder, and she turned to see Doug approaching her again. Ugh. How was she going to get rid of this idiot now?

A firm tug at her hand unbalanced her. Her feet tangled with Iris's and she ended up landing less than gracefully in her sister's lap.

"Oh!" Iris exclaimed, the picture of innocence. "Poor Dahlia. If you're still feeling that dizzy, you shouldn't try to get up." She looked up at Doug, who had stopped in front of them, looking uncertain. "I'm sorry, but I think my sister needs to sit here and rest for a while." She looked over at David. "And of course I can't abandon her. I think we'll wait until Dahlia is feeling a little better, and then I'd better take her home." Both men looked quite disappointed at this, though they valiantly tried to hide it, and Dahlia felt a pleasant sense of smug satisfaction when they both made their excuses and removed themselves from the room.

She considered her situation as Iris helped her into a more comfortable position. The evening certainly hadn't gone as she'd expected -- she hadn't even gotten to dance! -- but as she contemplated the warmth of Iris's body against her and the sated exhaustion weighing down her limbs, she realized this was far better. Giving in to the feeling, she tucked her head under her sister's chin, letting her eyes fall closed, and she felt Iris bring an arm around her to pull her close. Snuggled up with her sister in the middle of a crowd, well-fucked and sleepy, with not a single person the wiser… she couldn't ask for a better end to the evening.

Iris leaned down so her lips were right next to Dahlia's ear. "I hope you don't think we're done. Just wait until we get home."

Dahlia certainly got all the attention she could ask for that night.


End file.
